


Hypnos Hypothesis/修普诺斯假说

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, 咕咕咕, 奇奇怪怪的童话故事, 重度我流人物关系
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: 17号是个真·小天使。
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ○是个童话故事（。）现代AU（或nerdAU？），无脑傻白甜，OOC警告
> 
> ○脑洞来自某天有事爆肝凌晨五点之后睡觉做的梦（……）为了满足自己的奇怪幻想摸出来的傻逼产物，没有好好考据，细节请不要深究（。
> 
> ○私设多，注意避雷

1

肖恩第一次见到17号的时候，他刚刚连续工作了24个小时。

天边已经泛起清晨的死白，意味着肖恩·黑斯廷斯的周末开始了。这是他近乎强迫症的习惯，用周五晚上到周六清晨这段时间完成整个周末的工作，一来腾出大段时间弥补一周里少得可怜的睡眠，二来为周末可能出现的突发事件做好准备。

眼下他闭着眼睛躺在床上，隔着窗帘和眼帘他感受得到光线，朦朦胧胧像盖了层灰，偶尔有猩红和青色的光斑变幻移行，无数居无定所的细小颗粒漂浮在虚无的空间里，搅得人心烦意乱。

根据肖恩的经验，如果他周末的第一觉没有完美按照他严苛的生物钟来执行的话，多半是因为他不愿意看到的事要发生了——比如威廉找他加班，或者瑞贝卡的酒约，之类。

他沉默地叹口气，或许那些狐朋狗友称他有预言厄运的体质并非空穴来风。他正准备翻身，突然一个少年的声音从他耳朵后方响起来：

“嘿，你！”

肖恩被吓得差点心脏病发作，他猛地睁开眼回过头，却只见一面惨白的墙壁，上头有几个磕碰出来的小窟窿。一切都循规蹈矩得很。

幻听了吗？他想着，拉过被子又阖上眼。

“喂！我说你！”那把声音又响起来，这次它有些急了，“你别睁眼啊！”肖恩愠恼中带着丝迷茫，迷茫中又几分不耐烦，随口问了句你谁啊别烦我，语气极尽其之不友善。

“嗯……你可以叫我17号，别睁眼啊，睁眼你就看不见我了！”

“我现在也看不到你。”

“什么？！”

那个声音慌乱起来，随即是一阵倒腾，然后倏地肖恩眼前的猩红和颗粒消失了，深渊一般的黑幕中一个巴掌大的小人儿悬停在半空，手里托着个圆滚滚的金属球，球上纵横走行着奇异的纹路，此时投射出温和的荧光。

“这下看得见我了吧。”小人儿歪着脑袋试探地问道，确认过肖恩脸上表情的变化之后他就当得到了肯定的答案，舒了口气，“太好了，抱歉，我今天第一天上班。”

肖恩·黑斯廷斯，A大学博士毕业之后留校任教的青年历史教授，28年以来从来是个坚定的无神论者。在他看来，人们把无法解释的命运推脱给超自然生物，其本身便是一种懒惰，他宁愿用科学和逻辑去推断世间一切，从现象到本质，这才是高级的生存智慧。

但现在他面前的这个穿着黑T白帽衫牛仔裤的小人儿，显然落在了他认知范围圆圈之外的区域里。更超出他认知范围的是，他居然发现自己不再躺着了，仿佛进入一个异维度的空间，他的身体可以自由地移动，他甚至能控制自己的表情丢出一个嫌弃的眼神。

“你是什么……东西？”

“我不是‘东西’！”自称17号的小人像长了翅膀似的盘旋了一圈，语气听起来有些恼怒，蓝绿色的眼眸像黑幕里宝石一样闪烁，“我是睡神手下帮他干活的，额……用你们听得懂的话来说，可以理解为‘使者’？是这么说的吗？”

天、天使吗……肖恩不禁一阵恶寒，他眼前这个小东西比起画册上的天使，更像个普通的……美国白痴。肖恩已经自暴自弃地放弃了思考，把现在的处境当成个稀松平常的噩梦。

“现在的天使都是美国人吗？”

“什么？那都是什么？”小人儿对他一句话里每一个名词提出了疑惑。

肖恩不擅长和跟自己智商差距过大的人聊天——天使也不例外，而这里的智商差距太大，指的一般是智商比他低太多。所以他只是挥了挥手示意他别再问了，眼都懒得抬（他确实没有抬眼皮），鼻孔出气：“你来干嘛的。”

“我老板觉得你睡眠质量太差，叫我来帮你解决这个问题。”17号老老实实地回答。

“我不觉得有问题，你走吧。”这句不是实话，但即便是在梦里肖恩也有些累了。或许睡眠质量就是被你搞差的。肖恩只觉困乏无力，一瞬间竟然有了时空的错乱感，他祈祷17号听了他这一句能赶快离开他的梦，不在睡觉时候用脑子是他最后的底线。

“不行，这是工作。”17号从他左手边探出个脑袋，绕着他转了一圈落在他脑袋那撮尖毛上，“我得确保你今天做好梦才行。”

肖恩不想做好梦，肖恩想打人。他伸手去拽尖毛上的小人儿，但小人儿哪里是等闲之辈，抖了抖胳膊便向侧边躲开，他把肖恩的肩膀当做踏板，轻轻巧巧一撑一蹦，就跟他拉开了距离。他悬停在离肖恩足够远的地方，蓝绿的眸子心有余悸地迎上肖恩仍然露着凶光的眼睛。

肖恩看着他，仿佛在看一只讨人厌的蛾子，刚想骂上几句，没想到被17号抢了先。

“我不是要伤害你……”他支支吾吾地开口，目光躲闪，语气竟然有些犹豫，仿佛刚刚做出过激动作的不是肖恩而是他，“那么我要开始了——能不能闭上眼睛？”

肖恩正欲开口，17号身边却无端聚起无数细闪的颗粒，它们像是被磁铁吸引一般慢慢描摹出一对巨大翅膀的模样。现在的肖恩哪里还顾得上闭眼，他惊愕的当儿小人不知从哪又掏出了最开始那个圆球，那件工艺品在他手里仿佛有了生命，然而这次它投射出的光束则更为强烈、更为耀眼，肖恩被刺得不由自主闭上双眼，他自觉投身进了一张光束编织成的网，然而这光虽炫目却并不灼烫，周遭是说不出的温暖舒畅，他的意识就在这张温柔的网里慢慢沉下去，不知何时离他远去、再也捞不回来了。

*

这是他两个月以来第一次没有在噩梦中惊醒——如果梦里的经历不算是“噩梦”的话，这甚至算得上一个相当平静的睡眠体验。

肖恩起床的时候已经过了傍晚，有别于平时的噩梦，十几个小时前睡梦中的情形仍然历历在目。睡神，天使……？他上一次接触这些词是在八年前的古希腊文学课。宗教神迹幻觉不是精神病就是脑缺氧，他不禁一阵后怕，心想是不是得把露西加琳娜她们约出来喝酒谈心。

这是他两个月以来第一次没有在噩梦中惊醒——如果梦里的经历不算是“噩梦”的话，这甚至算得上一个相当平静的睡眠体验。

肖恩起床的时候已经过了傍晚，有别于平时的噩梦，十几个小时前睡梦中的情形仍然历历在目。睡神，天使……？他上一次接触这些词是在八年前的古希腊文学课。宗教神迹幻觉不是精神病就是脑缺氧，他不禁一阵后怕，心想是不是得把露西加琳娜她们约出来喝酒谈心。

肖恩和她们是大学校友，露西和加琳娜读生物，虽然不同系，但他们有个共同的朋友——瑞贝卡。瑞贝卡现在还在读PhD，研究方向是时下流行的AI，她是个咋咋呼呼的姑娘，热心肠，也喜欢热闹。瑞贝卡的爱好有三：computer science，喝酒飞叶子和帮发小肖恩物色对象（后者要求：性别男，学历不得低于PhD，上厕所要在五分钟内解决，不能半夜打呼噜，热爱英国文化，以及其他苛刻条件约三张A4纸），她女朋友在大学附近开了个酒吧，她也不客气，三天两头叫上一群老朋友不醉不归，肖恩自然每次都第一个被电话短信轰炸。肖恩其实对社交活动从来兴趣缺缺，但他又不擅长拒绝熟人，尤其不擅长拒绝瑞贝卡，再说她约来的人各个不是各专业PhD就是跟她一样的黑客鬼才，肖恩跟他们交流没大问题，他也权当拓宽朋友圈，就这样一来二去，肖恩在酒会上熟悉起来的人（大概十个左右）居然占了他电话联系簿的四分之三。

他和露西、加琳娜就是在一次瑞贝卡酒会上认识的。两个姑娘本科就是好友，毕业之后也都不约而同选了生物医学的方向继续深造，各种机缘巧合之下，她们便一拍即合，干脆一起租房子成为了室友，甚至还养了条狗，也算是分担了PhD期间过于沉重的经济压力。

露西应该做过精神病学研究的课题吧，肖恩刷牙的时候神志不甚清醒地想着，加琳娜……那个女人实在太可怕，而且嘴巴也毒。金发碧眼的女留学生有着明显的东斯拉夫人的体貌特征，五官精致得像琢的出来的雕像，平时往吧台那边一坐，自然有不怕死的油腻男子前来搭讪。美国人直接，上来就一句“Nice shoes, wanna fuck?”加琳娜面上一片细雨和风，脚下却暗地里卯足了劲，让他们吃了不少暗亏。打不过女人不光彩，肖恩已经不知道多少次亲眼目睹那些男人捂着脚捂着腿甚至捂着裆像个僵尸一样三瘸两拐丢魂落魄地走开了去。和加琳娜比起来，露西的性格简直就是圣母再世，她恰巧也是个无可救药的工作狂，这点和肖恩志趣相投，很谈得来。

也许他应该单独约露西，但是如何应付她室友是个大问题，肖恩等用来泡茶的水烧开的功夫，拿起茶几边上充电的手机，上头赫然7个未接来电和17条短信。今天看到这个数字的肖恩心里又没由来地一抽，梦境里的场景又冠冕堂皇地在他眼前游弋起来，仿佛是某种理直气壮的嘲讽。

狗屎。他下意识地骂了句。为什么每次好事不出门，烦心事反倒都争先恐后接踵而来呢。也许他真的需要什么守护天使之类的东西，但不是在梦里——也不是那种美国白痴。

他拧紧了眉头解锁手机，是个十足痛苦的表情。5个未接来电和12条短信是瑞贝卡的酒约——直接跳过，两条垃圾短信——直接删掉，剩下2个来电和3条短信来自他的博导兼现在的系主任威廉——假装没看到——

等等……3条短信？按照威廉叫他加班的习惯，他从来只发一条信息，一是导师的架子摆在那边，二来他了解肖恩的脾性，催他无用，威廉也懒得多费口舌。如果有什么让他连发三条短信甚至还亲自打电话过来，那只能是更加迫急的事——

【 _尊敬的威廉·迈尔斯博士：_

_我代表B大学与C合作协会真诚地邀请您参加……_

_……鉴于您在意大利文艺复兴历史研究领域的丰厚学术成果，诚邀您出席并发表鸿文，嘉惠学林。_ 】

肖恩翻了个白眼，直接翻到最后一条短信——

【 _机票酒店已经定好了，明天早上八点飞洛杉矶，下礼拜的课你去换一下。_ 】

电热水壶里的水烧开了，发出木讷的提示音——哔、哔、哔，就像是定时炸弹的倒计时，下一秒便在他胸口炸开——Boom。

敢情威廉又找他去旁听了，肖恩都猜得出第二条短信的内容，必定是叫他去整理最近那几篇有关奥迪托雷家族的研究论文，这也是这段时间学术会议频频邀请他的原因。

肖恩把眉头拧得更紧，凹陷的沟壑里是难以名状的烦躁。他热衷于了解世界运行的规律，研究历史人文是为了解答人类从何而来的困惑，自学黑客技术是为了窥探未来时代的走向，他对世界始终抱有质疑，唯有无穷尽的信息才能铺成他通往真理的红毯。他厌恶一切自己计划之外的安排，厌恶丢掉自己时间的控制权，他虽为随时随刻可能到来的突发事件做好了万全准备，但这也是他悲观与控制欲之下的保护性措施，他刻在性格里的多疑让他把生活过成了战战兢兢的象棋游戏，从他每天睁眼的第一秒钟起他就开始神经质地规划下一个小时、下一天乃至下一个星期的每件日程安排。

而如今，一边是超自然生物打破了他既已成形的三观，另一边是突如其来的会议打乱了他一整个星期的工作安排，他不知道那一边更让他烦躁，只觉得心中万般虫豸撕咬，惹得他只想摔手机。

2

肖恩到机场的时候是早上六点，他一夜没睡，到四点半才整理出一篇符合肖恩·黑斯廷斯要求的会议报告。即便他对威廉没有预先告知的安排耿耿于怀，他对待工作的态度仍然无可挑剔，他知道这也是威廉对他青眼有加的原因之一。肖恩不仅不讨厌工作，不如说他甚至享受工作的时光，他心甘情愿地把自己囚禁在成堆的资料和文献之中，瑞贝卡有次喝高了跟人说，上天赋予他这样的学术大脑，不做nerd简直算得上暴殄天物，放在肖恩老家是要被女王的贴身侍卫枪毙的。

清晨的机场冷清，来的都是些睡眼朦胧、被奴隶主差遣到世界各地的可怜虫。天尚未亮透，云层叠得很厚，把太阳挤在一个可怜的缝隙里，使得光线都有些苟延残喘的味道。料峭的春风迎面扑过来，气势汹汹地灌进肖恩的衬衫里，他不禁裹了裹风衣，加紧脚步走进出发大厅。

时间这么早，威廉是肯定不会到的。肖恩打开手机，最上面的短信是瑞贝卡劈头盖脸地骂他不给她面子，装没看到脸都不要了，亏她这次还特地约来好几个好看又聪明(强调)的男孩子打算介绍给他，云云。他稍一思量，打算先找教务那边的负责人把课调了，然后再琢磨怎么优雅而又不失教养地让她意识到把他喊去瑞贝卡·克瑞恩happyhour永远是最错误的决定。

洋洋洒洒地给瑞贝卡发完百余词的檄文之后，肖恩酣畅淋漓仿佛刚刚取得一场敌我力量悬殊的辩论赛的胜利(尽管宿醉中的瑞贝卡还没回复他)，虽然是用打字的，但人的通感作用之下他未免有些口干舌燥，平时这个时间是他不变的teatime，眼下在机场只有不远处孤零零的一个星○克杵在那儿，就像每次瑞贝卡带过来的小男生，端着架子拿杯酒坐在那儿欲拒还迎，平时来说肖恩都懒得问他们要电话号码；但现在他身边没有热水没带茶包，也只得用咖啡将就一下。

如果说肖恩的厄运预言体质的触发条件就是让他做违背自己意愿或者生物钟的事，那么某种意义上他算又一次犯了大忌。排队等星○克出杯的时候，机场广播冰冷的女声幽幽地响起来：“请航班号ACxxxx的旅客注意，我们很抱歉地通知您，由于天气原因，你的飞机无法准时起飞，预计起飞时间为十点，敬请谅解。”航班号肖恩是早就烂熟于心的，听着幽幽的女声用不同的语言再报了一遍之后他脱口而出一句掷地有声的F词，态度决绝果断，眼神写满了视死如归，擦身而过的另一个睡眼惺忪的奴隶可怜虫瞥一眼他眼镜都遮不住的深重的黑眼圈，向他投来一个遗憾的目光。

肖恩正欲发短信给威廉，肩膀却挨了劲道的一记，“耶稣上帝啊！”他的声音走了脊柱反射，在脑子反应过来之前先冲了出来，刚才的奴隶可怜虫和星○克出杯小哥同时吓了一跳，可怜虫手一抖，咖啡泼在面前女士的衣服上；小哥手一抖，肖恩眼疾手快抢过咖啡，免得今天第三件悲剧发生。

他转过头，来人正是威廉，除了他没人会用那种奇怪的檀木味儿香水，肖恩第五百零三次对自己导师香氛品味绝望。

“延误了。”

“嗯，知道了。先过安检进去等。”

“我还没吃早饭。”

于是他们无言地对坐在星○克里，威廉揣了张报纸看得认真，肖恩有一口没一口地吃着帕尼尼，时间在刀叉碰撞交错的叮哐声里溜走，滴滴答答几乎清晰可闻。离肖恩生物钟设定的睡眠时间越来越近了，他觉得再不说些什么他可能会直接趴在咖啡店桌子上睡过去。

“威廉，你了解希腊神话吗？”

威廉从报纸后面抬起头，脸上表情一时间有些变幻莫测，肖恩被盯得不自在，他停下刀叉，端起边上的咖啡喝了口来掩饰空气中弥漫的尴尬。

“一点点，”威廉的视线又移回了报纸，似乎漫不经心地问了句，“怎么了。”

只是他这句漫不经心得过于刻意，肖恩竟犹豫起来要不要说实话，权衡再三，半晌，他干巴巴地开口：“请问您了解修普诺斯和他的——同事吗？”

“肖恩，”威廉抬起头，神情严肃凝重，“如果你要改善睡眠的话，你应该去看医生，而不是偏信一个公元二世纪就已经没人信仰的多神教——再不济你可以向教堂寻求帮助，至少他们是现存于世的宗教，否则你要找个贞洁的女祭祀都得费功夫。”

“我只是在文献里看到他们的记录，比较好奇而已。”肖恩嘴上讪讪地推脱，心里却忙着掐死三分钟前的自己，这他妈都是什么话，果然吃饭的时候全身血液都不往脑子输送营养了。他怪罪眼前的食物，怪罪生物钟，怪罪睡眠，怪罪该死的希腊神话，他只希望那个过于真实的梦境永远停留在二十四小时之前，这种经历人生一辈子一次就够了，他宁愿……不，他还是不情愿做噩梦的，虽然那显然不是他自己意愿能够控制的事。

*

航空公司难得地居然没有食言，九点半的时候肖恩终于坐上了飞机，他和威廉隔了一排，总算是逃离了那种复杂眼神过分刻意的不经意的审视。他有五个小时调整生物钟，换言之他需要睡五个小时觉。肖恩插上耳机，才惊觉自己的掌心居然不知何时蒙上了层细密的汗珠，他让自己在震耳欲聋的电子鼓的节拍里慢慢沉下去，这些歌原本用作提神醒脑，但某天他发现如果用更加嘈杂的音乐反倒有隔绝外部噪音的奇效，所谓以毒攻毒，大抵如此。

他不知道自己面临的是什么，亦或应该期待什么，对方若虚若实亦真亦幻，他甚至不知道来者是恶是善，他就像台精密的电脑，眼下被一个自己无法掌控的小病毒入侵，它轻易击溃他的防火墙，窥探他最软弱的模样。

那些青红的光斑在他眼前流窜得放肆，跟着耳边的节拍蹦跳成心跳的峰谷。也许威廉说得对，他应该去找医生，而不是动摇自己多年来信奉的无神论——

“哇哦，好酷的歌！你品味不错嘛。”

如果现在世上有700种方法让肖恩痛不欲生，那这家伙绝对知道第701种；前者他还能有700种解决办法，但在梦里他被缚住了手脚，只得任人摆布。

“Yo，又见面了。”这次17号一改前一天的手忙脚乱，居然有种成熟不少的错觉。金色的圆球捧在手里，明澈柔和地笼着层若隐若现的荧光。

“你到底怎么来的？”肖恩双手抱在胸前，是个自我防卫的动作。

“用它呀。”17号大咧咧地一手举起那件工艺品，向肖恩示意，“我们每个人都有一张名单，当帮助的对象合眼之后苹果就会帮我们传送到你们的梦里来。”

“等等，”肖恩蹙起眉头，“你们，我们？”17号用的是复数，他的指向很明显。还有他们竟然把这个圆球叫苹果？恐怕他们对人类社会的实物有一定程度的误解。

“额……”17号托着下巴思索，似乎是在组织语言。肖恩饶有兴趣地研究他的姿势，才发现他悬停的时候并非纹丝不动，而是会前后左右小幅度地摇晃，仿佛有呼吸、有生命一般。“嗯……我们都是睡神手下的使者，16号他们比我来得早，显然排到我就是17号了。至于你们，就是我们每天得挨个进梦里来让你们好好睡觉的对象啦。”

很愚蠢的解释，但至少给了他醒来以后调查这群未知小东西的“工作”的方向。这个空间里他已经听不见耳机里的声音，周遭是空虚的寂静，颇有些诡异的氛围。“睡神，”他问道，“是修普诺斯吗？”

“唔，以前是这么叫的，但是我老板不太喜欢。”17号歪着头想了想，“他嫌这个不酷，说到这个，他还给自己起过别的名字，像什么阿泰尔、肯威、拉通哈给顿之类的，但我们觉得这些太复杂了，我还是宁愿直接喊他老板。”

肖恩一时间觉得自己在看一本荒谬的小说，又觉得是什么拙劣的恶作剧，他觉得比起好好睡上一觉，更应该确认自己有没有发疯。他仿佛听见了自己三观高塔的基石摇晃的声音，28年的人生第一次感觉智商受到了挑战，更何况挑战者是这个白色帽衫看上去就是个普通美国白痴似的——天使？

尽管肖恩内心万马奔腾，但他面上还是扯开一片波澜不惊——在威廉手下干活培养出的习惯。差不多够了，可以赶他走了，再和他待下去自己迟早精神分裂。肖恩尽量扯出一个颇为嘲讽的微笑，输什么都不能输气势：“你老板知道你在这里跟我聊天怠慢工作会怎么想？”

“这他管不着。”17号看起来很得意，他甚至挺起胸脯骄傲地盘旋了一圈，肖恩猜想如果不是上次他伸手抓他让他留下了心理阴影，这时候他应该已经落在自己脑袋上了。这时候17号飞到他眼前，神色居然还挺认真：“其实这是16号教我的，要知道用这个苹果还是很耗精力的，尤其是对象自己本身抗拒的时候——所以16号教我在用苹果之前先和对象聊天，让他们不害怕我们、接受我们之后就好的多。不过幸亏我还没碰到太不配合的人，你算是我最难缠的对象之一了。”他狡黠地眨眨眼，勾起一个微笑。

他的口气过于坦率直接，甚至听不出半点虚伪，肖恩竟一时无言以对。

“啊……！我都忘了，一会儿还有一个任务，那么现在开始咯——行吗？”17号举起苹果，蓝绿色的眸子里落满了星辉，他笑容通透，“明天见了，肖恩。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常我流，我随便写写，大家随便看看

3

在之后的每个夜里，17号在梦中的到访仿佛成为了肖恩某种新的日常。每种乱七八糟的生活当中都或多或少有些乐趣可言，17号就像个涉世未深的孩子，真诚单纯得让他挑不出刺，何况青年教授每天在金色光束笼罩之下的睡眠确是安稳了不少，当局者迷，肖恩也不能免俗。起初他偶尔空下来会去搜索这些小东西的资料，但是就连Quora上也没有找到诸如“睡眠天使来到梦里是怎样的体验”这样的问题，更别提wiki了，那里头只给他链接到希腊神话，慢慢地，他某种意义上自暴自弃地接受了这个恶作剧似的超自然生物了。

——不仅仅是接受，也许。肖恩拇指食指小心地揪着17号的帽衫的帽子，把骑在自己肩膀上的小东西提起来。“别老是黏着我。”

在肖恩看来这个小东西的心智还不到人类的十岁，简直是个活的黏人精，还特别喜欢聊天，其实他们第一次见面的时候他就已经露出了端倪，只是现在愈发变本加厉。起初他恐怕还难忘肖恩伸手捏他的见面礼，总是眼神躲闪地保持在离他一肘远的距离，但某天夜里肖恩鬼使神差地蹦出一句“你躲那么远干嘛，我有那么可怕吗？”，肖恩自然说完就后悔了，但17号的眼神却倏地透亮起来，一瞬间让他想起《猫》开头的那些眼睛似的流光溢彩，他一时间居然有些心软，那些组织好的嘲讽已经到了嘴边，竟然被他硬生生吞了下去。该死的，他真的不擅长跟智商比自己低那么多的小孩子——管他是小孩子还是小天使——打交道。

那天之后17号像是得到了什么许可，粘人的本质也慢慢显山露水，他最喜欢的位置依次是肖恩的头顶、肖恩的肩膀和肖恩的脖子，或者说从手边或者随便什么地方爬到他的肩膀，沿着脖子上到他的头顶，动作一气呵成，竟有着与他的体型不符合的灵巧，简直把他的脑袋当成哪里的攀岩壁。肖恩自然每次都气急败坏，但无奈上帝给他安上天赋异禀的大脑的同时，也让负责运动调节的小脑变成他这辈子最羞于启齿的短板，他当年高中毕业的时候甚至差点准备黑进教务系统改自己的体育成绩，还好在他下定决心动手的那个晚上A大学给他寄来了offer，不然要被发现他可能连大学都没得上。所以面对17号这个运动天才，他只有翻白眼喊他下来的份，头上的小东西自然不依，一来二去他也懒得动嘴(毕竟说到底还是在梦里)，只能由得他去。

眼下17号难得安静地坐在他肩膀像是想着什么心事，肖恩摒了呼吸悄悄地伸出罪恶的爪子，只轻轻一提便得了手。

“你在干什么，放我下来！”17号在他手下扑棱得像个受惊的小动物，连声音都变了调。肖恩不知道松手他会不会掉下去，一时间居然放也不是，继续拎也不是，他难得地手足无措起来，下意识地摊开另只手让他落在自己手心里。

17号不客气地踩在他手掌，一边整着衣衫，一边瞪着眼抬起脑袋，没有害怕，却是个对峙的眼神。肖恩竟无端觉得有些可爱——他不敢相信自己脑子里蹦出这个词，他又回味了一遍，没错，可爱。

“怎么，今天没工作了吗？”肖恩托着他，居然还不轻。肖恩虽然嘴欠，但他并不抗拒那个“苹果”的催眠，照理来说早就不是17号聊天来消除他们害怕情绪的对象，但是不知道为什么他每次在他的梦里停留的时间都格外长。肖恩叹了口气，明明现实生活中连露西家的狗都不愿意睬他，怎么在梦里反倒被这种小东西粘着不放。

“有啊，但是不多。”17号没好气地说，顺便给了他一个白眼，“现在我还没碰到比你还讨厌的人。”

心高气傲如肖恩，虽然不是第一次被人说讨厌，却是第一次被天使说讨厌，他哪里咽得下这口气，条件反射地勾起个嘲讽的微笑：“如果你觉得我讨厌，那只能是因为我教会了你人类社会基本的待人处事的礼仪——我原来还以为你们能更加惹人喜欢点。”

“噢，你想说的是惹你喜欢吧？那恐怕世界上只有你自己才能让自己喜欢上了。”17号反唇相讥，他甚至盘了腿在肖恩手掌上坐了下来，一副拉开架势打持久战的姿态。

肖恩又一次那种被惹毛的小动物的眼神盯着，总觉得如果把嘴边更加恶毒的话丢过去明天反虐待小动物协会的人就要找上门来了，一时间也失了兴致。于是他只叹了口气，指尖在他头发上摸了摸，卷毛的触感很舒服，17号的种种特质都让他联想到了同一个东西——“戴斯蒙。”

“啥？”17号果不其然地愣在那里，脸上是个介于惊愕和愤怒之间的表情，带上了点疑忌，看起来很扭曲，还有些好笑。

“我朋友家的狗，你们很像。”肖恩好整以暇地解释，心里想着，傻得挺像。

“别用狗的名字叫我！”他跳起来，悬在半空平视着肖恩的眼睛，“我讨厌你。”

“那你还待在我这里不走？”

“闭嘴，肖恩，睡觉了！”

肖恩不费吹灰之力取得了与17号第无数次吵架的胜利，他得意地闭上眼睛，笑得像个高中生：“再见，戴斯蒙。”

光束和争辩的声音同时铺满他整个世界，太有趣了，肖恩居然没由来地对明天的见面隐隐有了期待。

*

肖恩坐在学校食堂露天咖啡座上吃午饭，春天的阳光夹带着草籽的清香，张扬而不放肆，温柔得恰到好处。偌大的遮阳伞落下一地棱角分明的阴影，露天座位不多，相较室内的食堂自然安静，偶尔有学生端着餐盘走过去，调笑的声音透着年轻的张力。年轻啊，真好，肖恩像只猫似的眯起眼睛，他已经入职一年，而他的朋友们也临近毕业，高仓和加琳娜是说过要回国的，露西不知道会不会回波士顿老家，瑞贝卡……瑞贝卡已经接到包括谷○在内三四家公司的offer了，天知道她会选哪家，也许她不会离开这座城市，但谁知道呢，反正他是留在这个校园里的最后一个人。肖恩不由得叹口气，等聚在一起喝个酒都变成某种奢望的时候，也许他会开始怀念瑞贝卡的派对。

就在肖恩唏嘘喟叹的时候，一个餐盘“砰”地一声砸在他桌上，肖恩不用抬头都知道是谁。“瑞贝卡女士，能不能麻烦你以后不要采用这种极端的方式跟人打招呼了好吗？”为什么他身边的人都那么喜欢惊惊乍乍地吓他，再这样来几次他迟早得心脏病。

瑞贝卡无所谓地捋一把头发，顺便把背包扔到肖恩对面的空位上。“出差回来了？”她笑嘻嘻地抓起一个汉堡大口吞咽起来，丝毫不在意吃相，她本人从来不介意这些细节，肖恩也懒得管她，反正她自有她女朋友喜欢，她俩谈了那么久，是打算毕业领证结婚的。谈了恋爱的女人是春风得意的，爱情的滋养让她往哪儿一站都是道容光焕发的好风景，即便她现在毫无吃相地啃着午饭，都让人看出些许俏皮来。肖恩心里某个阴暗的角落蹦出几句怎么这种技宅怪胎都有人追，想想他们一丘之貉，五年前还约定过谁先脱单谁是狗，永远嫁给学术和工作，年轻人的话，现在听来实在是虚伪。

“是啊，前天回来的。”他漫不经心地扒拉着手下的色拉，送了口拌匀酱汁的生菜进嘴里。

“肖恩？”瑞贝卡啃汉堡的动作顿了顿，仿佛确认面前是不是肖恩本人似的上下打量着他，她甚至抽了一张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，“你今天怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”肖恩只觉得莫名其妙，他被盯得心里发毛，皱着眉头往后靠了些，仿佛这样能够躲过瑞贝卡那种恨不得把他每一寸肌肉骨骼扫描一遍的X光似的目光。

“肖恩，我觉得你忘了平时你出差回来至少会高谈阔论地批判上一个小时，关于威廉和他卑劣的奴隶主行径，延伸到大学里的鄙视链以及我们都听烦的教育改革……”瑞贝卡质询的目光里隐隐有些担忧，“你是病了吗？不舒服？”

“我身体很好，威廉确实是个奴隶主，鄙视链确实存在，教育改革的问题也亟待解决，但是抱怨改变不了什么。”肖恩的表情复杂，他端起手边的咖啡喝一口，“是什么让你们觉得我这个人必须像个老女人一样一刻不停地抱怨才是我自己？”

“Hey，那是歧视！”瑞贝卡伸手过来打算揉他的头发——她从小养成的糟糕的爱好，肖恩条件反射地往后躲，他知道自己这时候的表情扭曲，他们过于幼稚的动作引得路过的几个学生侧目而视，肖恩未免恼羞成怒，抬起头忿忿地丢给她个白眼，始作俑者却毫不在意地哈哈大笑，肖恩嫌弃地抹一把脸上(也许并不存在)的唾沫星子，过于强烈的既视感让他没由来想起梦里第一次和17号见面的场景，只是这次被抓的人换成了他自己。一时类似于因果报应之类的念头在他脑子里浮出来，他无声地叹口气。

他们继续有一搭没一搭地聊着，天气学业足球狐朋狗友，谈他们这个年纪应该谈的所有事，最后瑞贝卡超大杯的可乐都见了底，桌上只剩杯盘狼藉。

“得去实验室了。”瑞贝卡一手端起餐盘站起身，另一只手插上一边的耳机，“这周末的派对，你敢不来的话我就冲到你家里把你拖出来。”她笑得恣肆，一瞬间肖恩甚至觉得她身后是一望无垠的旷野，而她就这样背上了行囊，不留恋地开始浪迹天涯。

4

肖恩收到来自露西的at提醒，她转发了篇推特，大意是说良好的睡眠质量可以带来褪黑素和皮质醇的规律分泌，而规律的生物节律可以让人精力充沛、焦虑减轻和黑眼圈淡化——没有文献来源出处，看内容更像是营销号自己编的。

三者当中肖恩做到了俩，因为他(自称)自己的黑眼圈是祖传的，没有基因突变大概治不好。露西的at颇有些语重心长的劝慰意味，肖恩两个月前向她提过一次自己的噩梦，从此之后她便三天两头给他发文献、助眠药物广告和营销号漏洞百出的文案，肖恩第一次收到at的时候还以为她被盗号了，结果发短信一问，她回道【 _我觉得这条讲得挺有道理，并没有犯学术性错误。与其质疑它的专业性你不如早点睡觉，至少现在学界没有证明过晚睡比早睡有任何好处。_ 】【 _有道理是有道理，你做课题的严谨劲去哪了？我非常怀疑你导师知道你是毒鸡汤和养生堂爱好者的时候会不会让你过答辩。_ 】【 _过不过答辩跟我私人习惯没关系，肖恩。我没空跟你吵，麻烦你去睡觉。_ 】

无趣的女人，肖恩嘟囔一句，但是不论如何她是个好女孩，甚至可以说是他朋友圈里最正常的人之一——也许，没有之一。这时候他才想起来自己一直想把她单独约出来聊聊“睡神使者”的事，现在看来她还不知道他睡眠质量实际上已经有了相当程度的提高——托某些超自然生物的福。

A城春季的天气从来和规律搭不上边，下午肖恩开始上课的时候日光壮大，轰轰烈烈地涌进窗户，给底下学生一张张疲惫的脸上更添几分困钝；课间休息时他去教室外的阳台上吸烟，烟雾缭绕间却闻到某种悠远而又熟稔的潮湿，肉眼可见的阴云有礼有节地遮住半面天空，不张扬、不逾矩，给予明显的提示，但又不至于让人难堪。

青年教授在下课铃响的时候打出最后一张PPT，颇为嘲讽的一行“Thanks for your attention”，这一节是本科生的选修课，有多少学生会真的在意课堂内容他自然再清楚不过。学生三三两两离开之后他打开手机，居然有条露西的未读短信，他心里一紧，这姑娘跟威廉一样，没有要紧事不会发短信给他。

【 _今晚你有没有空？我需要你的帮助，加琳娜和她男友分手了。_ 】

远处一阵闷雷炸开，懒洋洋的几滴雨不情不愿地落下来，雷声跟着催促，雨才妥协般倾泻而下，顷刻间天地嘈杂，受惊的鸟雀扯着嗓子扑腾起来，像是有什么大事要昭告天下。

肖恩低着头仿佛过了半个世纪，半晌回一句“好”。

露西找他去“帮忙”显然不是让他去跟加琳娜谈心，露西本人有心理学硕士的学位证书，真要实施谈话疗法也轮不到肖恩上场。短信的内容其实更像是某种拼字游戏——“加琳娜”和“分手”凑在一起，或者说“加琳娜”和任何要他“帮助”的事情凑在一起，就成了某种心照不宣的隐喻——露西收到了她室友的预告短信，今晚得把醉倒在酒吧不省人事的加琳娜拖回来。

倒不是说俄罗斯姑娘的酒量有多差，平时她自诩千杯不倒（和她喝过酒的肖恩亦深感如此），但是抛开剂量谈问题都是耍流氓，酒精也不例外，真要几瓶不兑饮料的伏特加灌下去是谁都得醉，加琳娜是有万全准备和心理建设的，她给自己留的退路就是露西。每次她打算买醉之前都会事先给露西发她要去的酒吧地址，附上一句如果我十点之前没回来就来接我。露西虽然担心却也拦不住她，她知道加琳娜是有分寸的人，她并不沉湎于此，但是真要碰到诸如失恋之类的事，酒精永远是她解决问题最有效率的手段，痛快喝完一场，躺一天把眼泪和心事收拾好，第三天她就能像什么事都没发生过似的，这些只是人生中的小石子，硌脚但不至于搅乱她整片池塘的生态。

肖恩到那个酒吧的时候刚过晚上十点，他简单穿一衬衫，外头敞着件风衣，雨淋得他刺骨地冷，他走到街角的屋檐下收了雨伞，等着露西过来一起进去。

这是条远离闹市的小巷，路灯清冷，他和灯光相顾沉默着，看着灯光失焦涣散成圆形的斑点，于是他合情合理地联想到梦里温暖的光束和编织成的网，还有那个恼人又有趣的小孩子。然后他突然意识到自己已经不再年轻了，快三十岁还没经历过刻骨铭心的热恋和失恋，再不折腾可能就没机会了。他既没有瑞贝卡的幸运，也没有加琳娜的洒脱，不会轻易向什么人交托自己的真心，他是个神经质到乐于把自己的时间安排细致到分秒的人，对自己的整个人生自然也有相当规范的程式，不容许有丝毫的差池。少不更事的时候他也曾经从一个人的床头流浪到另一个人的床尾，但人的精力毕竟是有限的，学业工作忙起来之后他愈感到力不从心，他开始隐隐担心符合自己要求的伴侣可能一辈子都无法出现了，便干脆闷头把一腔热情扔在事业上，毕竟解决历史问题对他而言比解决亲密关系更加得心应手。但现在这样一个寒意料峭的冷雨夜里，他居然难得感性地渴望一个拥抱的温度。

也许冷雨成全了他的软弱，但他知道他从来不是个内心强大的人，他是出言不逊，他是咄咄逼人，但他从来把锋利的言辞伪装成自己铠甲，内里是颗脆弱而又敏感的心笨拙地蹦跳不停，更糟糕的是他无可救药的得失心和控制欲，他把一切都看得太重，所以他没有失去它们的资本，朋友也好，爱人也罢，如果说爱情是场博弈，那么他从一开始就输得体无完肤。

——所以他选择逃避，在爱情的战场上做逃兵都不是什么见不得人的事，更何况他只愿远远观望。他冻存了自己的心，给它打上一个一百年的保质期——但现在，他站在这个巨大的冷柜前，他开始犹豫要不要把它拿出来见见太阳了。

这时候街角拐过来扎眼的车灯撕裂了小巷的寂静，雨丝被映得明晃晃，车窗摇下来露西向他一点头：“你先进去。”

他们把加琳娜拖出酒吧的时候肖恩听到她呓语般的呢喃：“бедная душа.(Poor soul.)”

*

肖恩躺倒在自己床上的时候已经过了凌晨正点，手机屏幕亮了一下，是露西发来短信表示歉意和致谢，他们已经那么熟了，她的遣词还是客气得很。

他把手机翻过去盖在床头柜上，一副今晚再来什么消息他都不会看一眼的姿态。夜里依旧凉，窗上蒙了层水雾，有曲折的水纹蜿蜒而下，像纵横交错的血管，流淌着浑浊的眼泪。

掐指算来他已经和17号共处大半个月了，他欺负他，也被他欺负，他们的关系界定得相当模糊，肖恩相信他大可每次出现打个招呼就让他睡过去（当然肖恩本人也不会拒绝），可他喜欢黏在他身边也是有目共睹，更悲哀的是肖恩居然发现自己也乐在其中；但要说他们朋友？——他们在一起就没停过斗嘴，他在17号面前生生变成个不符合他年龄的幼稚鬼。

只可惜17号太小，又太蠢了，肖恩的心事他没法懂，他理应是无忧无虑的，肖恩宁愿他就这样傻傻地天真地无忧无虑下去，从一个梦境穿梭到另一个梦境，给更多挣扎的灵魂带来梦中暂时的解脱——但一觉醒来之后，这些痛苦的挣扎的灵魂又何去何从呢？

肖恩发觉自己在胡思乱想，但他不敢闭眼，他在害怕，天知道这孩子会不会哪天就悄无声息地从他梦里消失了——毕竟他来时也是令人措手不及的突兀。可是他不是一直嫌弃那孩子的吗？该死的。

不想苟且，不想耽误，可渴望温度的心是真的，操他妈的人生。

他内心斗争得激烈，可是生物钟却更加苛刻，最终他还是败下阵来，眼皮沉重地耷拉下去，掐灭了最后一丝光的罅隙。

“初次见面，肖恩。”不是缠了他两个星期的hey或者yo，他耳边是一个冷静从容的声音，“我是16号。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大纲其实是有的，只是懒得写了（？咕咕咕（


End file.
